


Lost

by tlak_lunamoon



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlak_lunamoon/pseuds/tlak_lunamoon
Summary: Comfort is the best and the worst thing that can happen in a relationship.





	Lost

The cold breezes of winter wakes Daniel up from sleep. He left the window wide open again, so he walks to the window and closes it, not too tightly, opening only a little bit of it to make sure that it won't be to suffocating in his tiny room. He lies on his back again after checking the time. It is 3 o'clock in the morning. He smiles to himself when he realizes that it is not the wind that wakes him up, it is just his body already used to waking up at 3AM. His smiles grew wider with the sound of someone entering the passcode to his studio room. 

 

"Daniel, I am..." Before the person could finish his words, Daniel would hugged him tightly to welcome him.

 

"How was your day?" Daniel would asks, and then he would take all of the stuff that the boy, Ha Sung Woon have in his hand and put them at all the places it needed to be. They lived together, Sung Woon was a student doing part-time at a cafe and Daniel was a manager of a meat restaurant. Sung Woon's shift would usually ends at 2.30AM and he would arrive home by 3AM. 

 

"Today I get to meet some foreigners who ordered coffee in full korean!" He would talk about the foreigners he met at work as the first story when he is not tired. And would mention how their korean are better than the part-timer Daniel have at his restaurant, Guan Lin. 

 

When he is tired, Daniel's question would be left unanswered. 

 

It would always be obvious when he is tired. Daniel would know when Sung Woon is tired. Even from the sound of how the passcode is entered. Slowly and with paused in between.

 

"How was your day?" Silence. 

 

Daniel know Sung Woon would never answer, but he asks every time anyway. Because Daniel wants Sung Woon to know he cares. He wants him to know.

 

_"I do not want to start this relationship because I know everything will ends anyway, so why start? Because after time passes, we will get tired of each other and we will start pretending like we care when we don't. Rather than doing that, I rather not start anything at all,"_

 

_"I will keep on loving you even after you have stopped loving me, even after you grew tired of me. I promise you!"_

 

A promise made by him when they were in high school. A promise he said to Sung Woon when Sung Woon tells him why he rejected Daniel after telling Daniel that he loves him too. And a promise that he kept.

 

Years they went through together couldn't stop from what was to happen. No one knew why it happened. No one saw it coming. No one wants it to happen.

 

Daniel couldn't hold on to something that doesn't want to stay. He cannot convince a heart that doesn't feel belonged. So he let go. 

 

It is not that they stopped loving each other, it is not that they grew tired of each other.

For Daniel, it was because they grew too comfortable with each other, too used to having each other.

 

They start losing themselves. 

 

 

Daniel look at the door once more. It is past 3, if Sung Woon was still here, he would still leave, because Daniel is still too used to having him around, he still haven't found himself  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors, English is not my first language.
> 
> ~ When we are in a relationship, sometimes we lose ourselves, some choose to become someone else for the person they love from the very beginning, some loses themselves while in the relationship.~
> 
> You can find me on twitter @light_140829


End file.
